las enfermedades preocupan
by camilita bromances
Summary: En esta nove Logan henderson tiene una grave enfermedad llamada hipoglucemia espero que les guste y perdon por estar desaparecida mucho iempo es porque la escuela pronto sera mi comunion y esas cosas perdon xD


LAS ENFERMEDADES PREOCUPAN Era un dia comun en el departamento de los chicos de big time rush

-Chicos que quieren hacer hoy?-Pregunto un carlos ansioso

-No se que tal si vamos a la pisina-Pregunto un ansioso James

-Sii vallamos alla ¿que opinas loguie?-Pregunto Kendall mirandolo a Logan

-O.o.k.k.e.e.y-digo Logan con dificultad en el habla

-loguie te sientes bien?-Pregunto un muy preocupado Carlos

-s.s.i-Logro decir Logan para luego desvaneserse pero por suerte estaba Kendall con el y lo agarro justo a tiempo

-Chicos degen a logan en el sillon y vallan logan empreora Katie ira a avosarles oki?-digo la mama de kendall muy preocupada

-Ok mama pero si logan empeora quiero que Katie venga corriendo-Digo Kendall para luego degar a Logan en el sillon y luego irse los tres

EN LA PISINA

-Chicos deveras Loguie estaba muy mal-Dig un muy preocupado Carlos

-Es verdad aparte loguie tenia poblemas para ablar y luego se desmallo eso no es usual-Digo Kendall igual de preocupado que los otros dos

-Es verdad aparte es un poco raro ver a logan asi de mal-Digo un muy preocupado James

Se quedaron ablanco de como esta loguie si se recuperara o si lo tenemos que llevar al hospital hasta que se iso de noche y fueron a su departamento Al ver a Loguie asi acostado se le rompia el la mama de kendall les informo que dormirian en la misma piesa para cuidar mas a logan y que dormiria separados porque avia cuatro camas ellos asintieron alludaron a loguie a levantar se fueron a su piesa y lo acostaron

-Loguie deveras no queres que te llevemos al hospital?-Pregunto Kendall miradolo

c. que f.f.a.l.l.t.a-Respondi Logan con mucha dificultad de ablar

-Oki Loguie descansa-Le digo Carlos mirandolo pero luego algo paso eran las 02:00 de la manana y logan empeso a sudar y a temblar mucho alarmando a sus tres amigos

-Tranquilo Loguie estaras bien-Le Digo su amigo James pero despues nortaron que loguie estaba muy nervioso

-Listo Loguie te llevaremos al hospital-Digo un muy decidido Carlos

-Pues entonses llevemoslo ya-Digo Kendall preocupado

.Despues los tres levantaron a logan y lo pusieron con kendall en los asientos de atras.

-Tranquilo loguie estaras mejor-Digo carlos demaciado preocupado

-Si loguie te estamos llevando al hospital para que te cures-Digo james quien estaba igual de preocupado que carlos

.Kendall le estaba acariciando el pelo y logan estaba abrasandolo lo cual le causo infinita ternura a sus tres amigos luego llegaron al hospital de emergensias y unos 2 doctores pusieron a logan en una camilla y les digo a los otros tres que esperaran el la sala de espera ellos asintieron y fueron.

EN LA SALA DE ESPERA

-¿¡por que tardan tanto!?-Digo Kendall quien estada frustrado

-Ya llegaran ok?-Digo carlos-Aparte ya le dige a tu mama y ella me respondio que despues le digeramos como esta-Volvio a decir

-Ok y espero que este bien-Respondio Kendall

.Llego un doctor y les digo.

-Chicos Logan estara bien pero tiene una grave enfermedad llamada "hipoglusemia"-Digo el doctor

-No puede ser como que tiene hipoglusemia-Digo un carlos desesperado

-Losiento chicos pero si quieren llevense a logan a su casa y lo cuidan-Digo el doctor-ah y antes de que me olvide tomen este papel es el de los sintomas de la hipoglusemia-Volvio a decir

-grasias doctor-Respondio james

-Denada-Digo el doctor para luego abrirles la puerta de la havitacion donde estaba logan y a los tres se les rompio el corazon al ver...

EXTRAS

Kendall:¿por que haces sufrir a loguie tanto en tus novelas?

yo:no se esque siempre leo nove de esas clases y se me vienen cosas a la mente pero tranquilos cuando aga otra nove sera de jarlos pero estara sera de cargan

Carlos:pero si logan muere como va a ser de cargan

yo:ja-ja-ja eso solo yo lo se asique tienen que esperar

Carlos,Yo y Kendall:No importa ahora dejen sus rewiers

James:y hasta la proxsimaaaaaaa


End file.
